This proposed study will concentrate on the establishment and characterization of new continuous human tumor cell lines derived from pancreatic and biliary carcinomas. The cultures will be initiated from primary tumors and solid and ascitic metastases. These tissues will also be solicited from other surgeons interested in the study. Autochthonous lymphoid cell lines with B-cell characteristics will be established for cytotoxicity studies. Characterization of the cell lines will include morphology; ultramorphology; cytogenetics; steroid and polypeptide hormone receptors; secretions of enzymes, hormones and antigens; and an isozyme profile. The cell lines will be available to other qualified investigators.